


Lost Coast

by droptheother



Series: Tłumaczenia. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Field Trip, First Kiss, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas szkolnej wycieczki wędrując wzdłuż traku Lost Coast, Derek i Stiles kończą odseparowani od reszty grupy.</p>
<p>TŁUMACZENIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054852) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



> Kolejne tłumaczenie!  
> Mam w planie kolejne, ale pewnie wstawię je dopiero pod koniec tygodnia. (O ile mi się uda, oczywiście, już pewnie wiecie, że ze mną różnie bywa).  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie ma za wielu błędów. Miałam mały problem ze "stand-up guy", bo tak, jak rozumiem to w kontekście, nie za bardzo mogłam znaleźć polskiego odpowiednika. Więc wyszło jak wyszło. :D   
> Co do nieskończonych opowiadań - _Hey, Hey..._ i _The Hales_. W końcu je skończę. _Hey, Hey..._ już się pisze, mam nawet całkiem niezły początek (tak mi się wydaje), więc może do końca roku go wstawię. :D
> 
> Miłego czytania! :*

\- Po prostu świetnie - mruczy Stiles pod nosem, zanim obraca się dookoła, w stronę Dereka. - Zgubiliśmy się.

\- Nie zgubiliśmy się - mówi Derek i jego głos nie ma żadnej intonacji, nawet nie patrzy na Stilesa, kiedy przygląda się drzewom.

Stiles prycha, podnosząc plecak wyżej na swoich ramionach. Zaczyna się robić ciężki, ale to przynajmniej znaczy, że wciąż mają jedzenie i wodę. I wie, że Derek niesie namiot w swoim, więc może nie umrą przez odsłonięcie lub od odwodnienia od razu.

Oczywiście zawsze mogą trafić na dzikie zwierzęta lub szalonych łowców w lesie, którzy mogą załatwić sprawę.

\- Jesteśmy tak bardzo zgubieni i umrzemy tutaj! - woła Stiles, a jego głos jest trochę bardziej spanikowany, niż chce się przyznać. 

Derek tylko chrząka, zdenerwowany, i celowo odwraca się plecami do Stilesa. I wtedy Stilesa uderza, że zawsze jest możliwość, iż Derek zepchnie go z klifu i powie, że to był wypadek.

Z wszystkich dzieciaków z jego rocznika, Stiles musiał zgubić się na tej wycieczce z Derekiem Hale. Derekiem - gwiazdą koszykówki ostatniej klasy - Hale. Derekiem - nie rozmawiam z nikim, kto nie jest w mojej małej paczce - Hale. Derekiem - z Potężnymi Brwiami i Niesamowitym Ciałem - Hale. Nie wspominając zarostu na jego twarzy, o którym Stiles może tylko pomarzyć. Dla siebie... lub innych opcji.

\- Słuchaj, nie mam zamiaru być damą w potrzebie dla ciebie ani nic - mówi Stiles, zdobywając się na całą swoją odwagę, żeby znowu porozmawiać z Derekiem - ale jesteśmy najprawdopodobniej zgubieni. Mogę to stwierdzić po tym, że nie widzieliśmy ani nie słyszeliśmy nikogo z klasy lub nauczycieli już od ponad dwóch godzin. A wiesz skąd wiem? Ponieważ pilnuję czasu na tym przydatnym telefonie, o, tutaj - Stiles podnosi swój telefon w górę - który nie ma absolutnie żadnego zasięgu nigdzie! Więc, tak. Zgubiliśmy się.

Oczy Dereka kierują się bardzo szybko w stronę ziemi, kiedy wypuszcza z siebie powietrze, a potem w końcu patrzy na Stilesa.

\- Ta, okej - mówi Derek, chociaż tak właściwie nie mówi słów "zgubiliśmy się".

\- Jesteśmy straceni - wzdycha Stiles, pozwalając, by jego plecak zsunął się z ramion, a potem opada na omszony korzeń dużego drzewa.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, aż Derek decyduje się zaskoczyć Stilesa będąc w jakiś sposób... pocieszającym. 

\- Nie jesteśmy. Musimy tylko wrócić na wybrzeże, żebyśmy mogli iść z linią brzegową, i wtedy musimy zdecydować, czy zawracamy do punktu startowego, czy idziemy dalej w stronę Black Sands Beach w nadziei, że może znowu wpadniemy po drodze na naszą grupę. 

\- Scott prawdopodobnie już panikuje - mówi Stiles, a jego wnętrzności spinają się na myśl o jego przyjacielu, który pewnie myśli, że spadł z klifu lub coś podobnego. 

\- Scott? - Derek marszczy brwi.

Stiles wzdycha, podnosząc się znowu na swoje nogi, ciągnąc ze sobą swój plecak. 

\- Nie jestem zdziwiony, że go nie znasz - mówi zdenerwowany, przechodząc obok Dereka. - Niebiosa zabroniły ci zwracać uwagę na kogoś w tej kurewskiej szkole, kto nie jest gwiazdą koszykówki lub jednym z twoich minionków.

Nie czeka na odpowiedź ani nie patrzy za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy Derek idzie za nim, kiedy kieruje się z powrotem w stronę linii brzegowej.

***

Stilesowi zaczyna się robić zimno od razu po tym, jak postawili namiot i zjedli trochę jedzenia - głównie w ciszy. Jego mięśnie ochłodziły się, a jeden sweter i wiatrówka już nie pomagają. Ale kiedy szpera w swoim plecaku w poszukiwaniu bluzy z kapturem, zdaje sobie sprawę... że upchnął ją w plecaku Scotta w zamian za kilka dodatkowych skarpetek.

\- Kurwa - wzdycha pokonany Stiles, zamykając znowu swój plecak.

\- Co się stało? - pyta Derek, spoglądając na Stilesa kątem oka.

\- Żałuję wszystkich moich życiowych wyborów - mówi Stiles dramatycznie. - Lamentuję nad faktem, że nie mogłem przekonać mojego taty do tego, żeby nie pozwolił mi jechać na tę głupią wycieczkę. To znaczy, kto w ogóle lubi wędrować? Nie mogliśmy iść do muzeum albo zoo? Gdzieś, gdzie nie jest wymagany nocny horror pośrodku niczego? - Burczy Stiles, kopiąc nogami w ziemię. - Gdzieś, co nie zajmuje całego kurewskiego dnia z mokrymi stopami? Gdzieś, gdzie jest prawdziwy zasięg i, nie wiem, kompetentni nauczyciele, którzy nie gubią dzieci?! Ale nieeeeee, musieliśmy iść na ten koszmarny szlak Lost Coast. _Oczywiście._

Derek jest cichy przez chwilę, po prostu unosząc brew na Stilesa, który obrusza się i mówi - Zostawiłem moją bluzę z kapturem w plecaku Scotta i jest mi zimno.

Oplata ramionami swoje ciało w próbie odegnania zimna, ale nie daje to wielkich rezultatów.

Derek - wygląda na to, że wierny sobie - właściwie nic nie mówi, ale zaczyna grzebać w swoim własnym plecaku przez chwilę zanim wyciąga bluzę z kapturem, którą wysuwa w stronę Stilesa.

\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta Stiles, a jego ręka unosi się w powietrzu. 

\- Dawałbym ci ją, gdybym nie był? - Pyta prosto Derek z kamienną twarzą, więc Stiles wdzięcznie chwyta bluzę, a potem zdejmuje wiatrówkę przez głowę.

\- Dzięki - mówi Stiles, przeciągając bluzę przez twarz. Wdycha zapach Dereka, kiedy jego nos ociera się o materiał, i mocno przełyka.

\- Nie jest czysta - mówi Derek i Stiles zastanawia się, czy był aż tak oczywisty. - Nosiłem ją wcześniej dzisiaj. Ale to jedyna, której nie używam, więc... 

Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ta, nie - Stiles kręci głową, ciągnąc w dół za brzeg bluzy tak nisko, jak się tylko da, żeby było mu ciepło. - Nie ma sprawy. To... dzięki. To miłe z twojej strony.

Derek kiwa głową i rzuca Stilesowi spojrzenie, które ten interpretuje jako mniej nieprzyjazne.

\- Mam dodatkowe skarpetki - mówi nagle, przez co Derek mruga. - Jeśli... jeśli będzie ci zimno w stopy. Moja bluza poszła do plecaka Scotta i mam jego skarpetki w zamian.

\- Ah - mówi Derek.

\- Są czyste! - Woła Stiles, bo to nie tak, że próbuje tutaj sprzedać brudne skarpetki.

\- Może kiedy pójdę spać - kiwa głową Derek, wiercąc się trochę na kłodzie, na której usiadł. Gdyby Stiles nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że Derek wygląda na lekko podenerwowanego. - Jeśli twój chłopak nie miałby nic przeciwko...

\- Co?

Stiles marszczy brwi, zdezorientowany.

\- Jeśli twój chłopak nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, żebym nosił jego skarpetki? - pyta Derek, artykułując jakby się wyjaśniał, ale tylko dezorientuje Stilesa bardziej.

\- Mój chłopak? - Powtarza Stiles. - _Scott_?

\- Ta, wiem kto to Scott - mówi Derek, zaciskając zęby. - Pomimo twojego małego wybuchu z wcześniej. Tylko to, że nie rozmawiam z wieloma ludźmi, nie oznacza...

\- Scott _nie_ jest moim chłopakiem - przerywa Stiles głośno, ponieważ, _Boże, nie_ , Scott jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, praktycznie jego bratem, i myśl o nich dwóch razem...

\- Oh - mówi Derek po chwili. Odchrząka, zanim kontynuuje. - Po prostu wasza dwójka wydaję się być tak blisko i zawsze szepczecie do siebie jakieś głupoty, jakbyście mieli jakiś wielki sekret i, cóż, plotki na korytarzu mówią, że jesteś bi, więc...

\- Ta, okej, _wow_ \- Stiles mruga kilka razy, nie bardzo wierząc, że przeprowadza tę rozmowę z Derekiem ze wszystkich ludzi. - Scott jest jak mój brat. Znamy się od zawsze. Jego mama praktycznie pomogła mnie wychować, kiedy moja mama umarła, i my jesteśmy tylko... jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, rodziną. Ale serio, ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chcę, to żeby między nami było jakieś uczucie, w porządku? - Stiles wzdrygnął się dla podkreślenia wagi własnych słów i tym zdobył mały uśmieszek od Dereka.

\- Chociaż ta druga rzecz... - Stiles przerywa, wzruszając ramionami. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, zauważa, że oczy Dereka wbijają się w niego. - _Jestem_ \- mówi niezręcznie. - Bi.

Derek znowu kiwa głową, zastanawiając się. Następuje krótka cisza, po której Derek pyta - Dlaczego wyglądasz na przestraszonego?

Stiles śmieje się sucho.

\- Nie wiem, stary... - bawi się swoimi palcami. - Jesteś sportowcem, który zawsze wygląda, jakby był zły...

\- Więc muszę być homofobem, prawda? - mówi Derek ze smutnym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- Nie wiem... - wzdycha Stiles. - To nie tak, że rzeczywiście cię znam, albo coś. Nie mówisz za dużo.

\- To nie dlatego, że ja... - woła Derek w przypływie złości, a po chwili wypuszcza głęboki oddech i zaciska ponownie szczękę. - To nie dlatego, że czuję się lepszy od kogokolwiek albo cokolwiek to jest, co o mnie myślisz.

Możliwe, że Stiles czuje się teraz jak dupek, ponieważ może był odrobinę nie fair w stosunku do Dereka.

\- Zapomnij o tym - kręci głową Derek, wstając ze swojej kłody i odwracając się w kierunku namiotu. - Chodźmy spać. Musimy jutro iść z powrotem aż do punktu startowego.

\- Nie, Derek... - mówi Stiles, spiesząc za nim, prawie przewracając się przez gałęzie, kiedy to robi. Naprawdę nienawidzi być na zewnątrz. - Przepraszam, ja... To było nie na miejscu.

Derek kiwa głową, ale mimo wszystko schyla się, żeby wejść do namiotu. Stiles gramoli się za nim, zupełnie bez gracji opadając na swój śpiwór.

\- Myślę, że byłem po prostu podenerwowany - przyznaje Stiles, krzyżując swoje nogi pod sobą. Rozgląda się dookoła stosunkowo małego namiotu... gdzie będzie zmuszony spędzić noc z tym przepięknym, ale zachmurzonym - i może niebezpiecznym, Stiles wciąż tego nie wykluczył - facetem, i, o matko... Znowu jest nerwowy.

\- Powodem, dla którego nie rozmawiam tak często z ludźmi, którzy nie są... - Derek bierze oddech, odwracając się w kierunku Stilesa, i wywraca oczami, mówiąc dalej - ... _moimi "minionkami"_  jest... Cóż, po prostu nie czuję się komfortowo. To jest... dziwne i niezręczne, i nie sprawiam się dobrze w towarzyskich sytuacjach. Wiem, że ty naprawdę nie masz tego problemu - uśmiecha się Derek. - Ale ja mam. Po prostu nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Ja mówię za dużo, no nie chcę, żeby panowała niezręczna ciszą, więc zwyczajnie paplam co tylko przyjdzie mi na myśl - mówi Stiles, żeby poczuć się mniej jak dupek. - Wiem, że to nie to samo, ale myślę... - wzrusza ramionami. - Że to także sposób na radzenie sobie z sytuacjami towarzyskimi? Nie wiem.

\- To ma sens - mówi cicho Derek.

\- Ta... - wzdycha Stiles. - Liceum to koszmar. 

Dodaje i to pomaga w jakiś sposób pozbyć się napięcia, ponieważ sprawia, że Derek się uśmiecha.

\- Ja, um... - mówi Derek, a jego spojrzenie opada na ziemię. - Nie jestem homofobem.

\- Tak, przykro mi, to też było nie fair - przeprasza Stiles. - Nie powinienem z góry wyciągać wniosków. Właściwie wydajesz się być facetem, na którym można polegać, i zakładanie, że każdy heteryk w liceum jest homofobem naprawdę nie jest najbardziej otwartym sposobem na myśl...

Jego strumień myśli przerywa Derek, pochylający się w przód i dociskający swoje usta do Stilesa, łapiąc Stilesa kompletnie na zaskoczenie. Tak bardzo, że traci równowagę i spada płasko na plecy, przerywając pocałunek. Jego oczy są wielkie, a usta otwarte - i trochę mokre od pocałunku Dereka - kiedy spogląda w górę na Dereka, którego policzki są teraz koloru ładnego odcienia czerwonego.

\- Ja... - jąka się Derek, oddychając głęboko, chociaż pocałunek nie trwał aż tak długo, żeby był bez tchu.

\- Więc nie homofob - mówi Stiles, przełykając mocno, próbując poprawić swoją pozycję.

Derek wypuszcza z siebie mały podmuch powietrza, który zabrzmiał trochę jak śmiech.

\- Nie taki gładki w obyciu... - mruczy pod swoim nosem.

Stiles łapie w dłoń sweter Dereka.

\- Lepiej, niż ci się wydaje - uśmiecha się szeroko, wciągając Dereka na siebie i łapiąc go kolejnym pocałunkiem. 


End file.
